


Wanting

by chicacaliente



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicacaliente/pseuds/chicacaliente
Summary: This story takes place in season 9. Negan is being held captive by Rick who puts a young woman, Gia, in charge of getting Negan food, knowingly making Negan’s cell time even more miserable. She finds Negan somewhat attractive and finds the opportunity of flirting with him, knowing he can never touch her, a fun pastime.





	1. One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this.

Chapter 1 One Time Thing

“Gia, can I talk to you for a moment?”  
“What’s up boss?”  
“I have a business proposition for you”  
Gia looked confused and walked over to her target tummy to collect her knives from it’s dirt-filled abdomen.  
Rick walked after her, “I want you to be the one to take Negan his food from now on.”  
She was playing with her knives while looking at Rick, “What happened to Alex, did he get bit or something?” said Gia with a sarcastic tone.  
“I figured if you were there, watching him rot in that cell, it would make his life more miserable”  
“Sure thing boss, it’s not like I have anything better to do with my time than babysit an old man in a cell”  
“Who else should I ask?”  
“No I’ll do it, it’ll be fun” said she, walking away from Rick towards her house.

Gia decided to put on black jean shorts and a black top with some tank boots, the more revealing the better right? She had her knives on both of her thighs, that was her main weapon, her skill was throwing knives in walker’s skulls with excellent accuracy. 

She walked to the kitchens to collect Negan’s lunch, it looked like dog food, perfect for him. Walking down the stairs she could hear Negan whistling a familiar tune. She walked around the corner and saw him lay in his prison bed in the dark. There was little natural light in there so she didn’t see him properly. 

Gia joined Rick’s group after Negan was defeated and became a somewhat loyal member immediately, saved Ricks ass a couple of times from walkers therefore winning his trust. 

“Well goddamn, who is this fine piece of ass we have here?”  
Gia laughed at Negans confidence, at least he hasn’t lost it completely. She put the tray of food on the ground and sat on the stool near his cell, looking at him with a smirk on her lips.  
“Not speaking huh, I enjoy this game” said Negan who was now standing near the cell door, watching her long somewhat tan and skinny legs as she sat legs crossed just a few feet away. Looking at her up and down, she knew her outfit choice was perfect.  
“So what are you in here for?”  
“She speaks” said the man, picking up his food from the tray, he didn’t get any knives or forks, just a shitty sandwich. He was sitting again with his sandwich in his hand. “This is the shittiest shit I’ve ever tasted, bring me a better meal next time wont you hun”  
“I don’t call the shots around here”  
“Oh I know perfectly well who the so called bossman is around here, I bet you could sneak something good in here”  
“There’s a guy with a gun sitting just outside up the stairs, he took my knives and looked at the food, nodding as he gave me a sort of good-to-go look. So no, I couldn’t sneak anything in here not that I ever would.” She threw him a sarcastic smile and stood up, ready to walk away.  
“Am I gonna see you later or this is a one time thing hotstuff?”  
“Time will tell, won’t it” she walked off, knowing he was checking out her ass as the jeans showed a bit too much skin.


	2. Hot As Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Gia had been taking Negan his food for maybe a week now. They’d talk and tease each other but she’d never get close to the cell. She liked watching him fidget from afar when she sat with her legs slightly open and her back resting on the chair, arms crossed on her chest. She knew Rick’s plan was working.

“Rise and shine asshole” said Gia while walking down the stairs with an apple and a pretty nice sandwich on the tray. “Brought you good stuff today, I wasn’t hungry, could’ve given it to the kid but I’m not fond of kids so much.”   
Negan was standing near the cell door again and watched her as she put down the tray.   
“Well goddamn, this just couldn’t get much better can it? A hot girl bringing me good food and giving be a show before I’ve even taken a piss”  
“Yeah you’re a lucky son of a bitch aren’t ya” said she, biting her lip, as she stood quite close to the cell, seeing Negan much better with more light in the cell. His beard was long but he still looked somewhat good. She blamed her attraction towards him on her daddy issues.   
“Damn right” said the man as he looked at her up and down, not even focusing on the food.   
“Sorry I can’t stay and chat, we’re going on a run and Rick needs me, but I’ll be back here to tease you when dinner time all right?” She didn’t stay to hear what Negan had to stay and walked off. 

The run went relatively well, they got some good stuff and no one got bit. 

It was around 8 or 9pm, Negan hadn’t eaten since morning, he didn’t deserve much food anyway, it’s not like they had a lot to go around. Gia grabbed his meal, a watery soup and a slice of bread and walked over to the “prison”.   
She was wearing the same black jean shorts but an oversized white t-shirt that hung nicely and her long dark hair wasn’t up as it usually was.   
“I guess I forgot about you, shame” said she as she put the food down and sat on her usual chair. Her sarcastic tone is what he liked so much, she wasn’t afraid of him like others were, not much to be afraid of when you’re in a cell though.   
Negan was on the bed and let out a sigh. “You know I don’t really appreciate you forgetting shit like this”  
“Well well, look who got their panties in a bunch”  
“Nope, that shit just won’t fly with me”  
“Well you don’t call the shots anymore so I guess whatever I do will fly, won’t it?” said Gia, still sitting on the chair. He gave her a small chuckle.  
Negan stood up and walked over to the cell door. He looked at her and ran his fingers through his beard, god she was hot, not chubby like most of these assholes working in the kitchen who had been bringing him his food. She was goddamn beautiful with her long dark hair and practically no pants covering her legs. All Negan wanted to do is what he usually did to his wives back at the Sanctuary. Being in a cell while she was out there was really turning out to be harder that he thought it would be.   
She sat on the chair again with her legs slightly open looking at Negan while biting her lip and smirking. God she enjoyed teasing the fuck out of him. 

“Come here” said Negan in a relatively calm but still demanding voice. He wasn’t in his jokey mood anymore and his face had turned serious.  
Gia’s posture changed, she felt different. Him talking to her this way was sort of a turn on. What the fuck am I thinking she said to herself as she remained on the chair.   
“Come. Here” he said again, now in an even more demanding tone.   
“Why, you like what you see?” said Gia as she regained her posture and returned to her old, sarcastic self. After a minute or two she stood up.  
She walked over to the cell door, close enough that she could feel his breath on her forehead. She looked up straight at him and licked her lips.   
“Fuck” said Negan under his breath as he opened his mouth. He put his hands on her hips through the cell bars and pulled her closer, if the bars weren’t in the way he’d already have her. He was about to put his lips on hers but she turned away last minute and gave a small laugh, his bearded chin now against her cheek, kissing her neck. She ran her hands down his sides and up his back, one hand in his hair, other near his crotch. He ran his hand up her thigh under her top, she smiled as he kissed her neck. He was near her breast with his rough hand, she loved the feeling of him touching her but pulled away from his touch. He was so hard, she could tell.  
“Next time” said she and gave him a wink and walked off. She didn’t want him to think that she was serious, even though she could really use someone to fuck her sideways right now, Negan was not the right man for the job. He was a fucking psychopath and about 30 years older than her. She was just 22 but god she wanted him as much as he wanted her.


End file.
